Dog Days of Broken Bones
by Twilight Reality Show
Summary: Even in sports, the laws of physics still apply.


_Disclaimer ~ I don't own Dog Days._

**Dog Days of Broken Bones**

A humming noise filled the gym area of the Kinokawa International School as the students of the school watched the top athlete of the school swung around on the high bar, amazing those who looked on at Cinque's antics. However, for Becky, the antics were simply an every day thing for the thirteen year old boy.

The female held up her two hands, taking the inside fingers and forming a rectangular frame with them. "_It is the same thing, over and over with him. I mean, he is amazing, but the truth of the matter is, he hasn't really gotten beyond this stage in a long time, because there is nothing to challenge him._"

At that, she let out a sigh and leaned back to look up at the ceiling, ignoring the hubub that went on around her, consisting of the students her were amazed at Izumi's amazing ability, and others who were down right jealous. However, no one every really approached Cinque because he was an enigma to them.

Suddenly a whistle blew and they found themselves preparing to go back to class and finish the day off at school.

**^ ^  
>o.o<strong>

There was a thrill in finding an actual challenge to his athletic ability, and Cinque had found himself having more and more problems with finding the challenges, so it finally came down to him trying to think up challenges for himself. The bell rang for school to end, and instead of existing out a door, he existed out a window.

At that, he slipped down onto the half arch that was outside the entrance of the school that was twenty to thirty feet in the air, and he raised his arms up into the air, as if he was an Olympic diver. He then jumped forward, spinning and doing his flips, planning fulle well to stick the landing.

His feet hit the ground in a crouch, and as he attempted to stand up, he could feel, almost hear the crunching of bones due to the impact on the bottom of his feet. He managed to stand up and shout that he had stuck the landing, only to crumble to the ground, the pain shooting up both legs.

What made things worse was, everyone in the school was watching him, their looks saying he was some sort of idiot for trying such a thing.

**^ ^  
>o.o<strong>

Becky had been walking out the front door, when she saw a blur in front of her suddenly come from above. She blinked a couple of times, then clapped a hand over her mouth realizing that it had been Cinque. She then saw him crumple to the ground after shouting he had made the landing.

The next thing she knew, he was crumpling to the ground and she was dialing one-one-nine to get an ambulance there. Things became a blur, and then she found herself let into Cinque's hospital room. The female found her cheeks puffing out in irritation, as the blond haired boy had a cast on either leg. "Baka! Why do you have to be so... so... aggravating."

"I honestly didn't know that I could break my own bones that way. I thought if someone just sticks the landing, they would be fine and not get an injury." The boy simply smiled at her.

"You are an idiot." Rebecca found herself crossing her arms in frustration, while the doctor came in.

"Well, not everyone knows that the height of a fall can change the impact when one touches the ground. The higher up you are, the more force is applied onto the part that has contact with the ground. While a person can possibly adjust to land on their feet, a human's body isn't physically built to withstand that kind of impact with the ground."

"I've dived from that height into the water before." Cinque spoke up. "What is the difference?"

"The water softens the actual impact on the body. If you go high enough above the water, you can possibly break some bones when you hit the water." The doctor stated. "The bad news is, you aren't going to be doing sports any time soon. Also, this kind of injury makes it unlikely for you to get to the same kind of athletic ability as you were before."

"Yes!" The thirteen year old female suddenly let out a shout.

"That's kind of mean Becky." The blond haired boy frowned at her, not happy that she had this much zeal.

"It means you won't be putting yourself into danger again!" The girl stated, pointing a finger at him and grinning big time.

_Author's note ~ While I did enjoy watching Dog Days when the first season aired, from the first to last episode Cinque's character screamed Gary Stu. I mean, he is this amazing character, and unlike fandoms like Ranma ½ which has the characters doing the same stunts, Cinque is the only one. They also tried giving him faults, but in the long run they aren't fatal flaws. One character says he is stupid, but he really isn't, and the times he messes up aren't at critical moments, but to add amusement to the show. (Which isn't necisarily a bad thing.) Anyways, I am looking forward to the second season of Dog Days, to see how they improve from the first season._


End file.
